Vasculata-2011 will be held in Atlanta, Georgia July 26-29, 2011 with the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) serving as the lead host institution in conjunction with Emory University School of Medicine and the Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech). Vasculata-2011 will fulfill the following specific aims: Aim 1: Inspire young investigators from a variety of disciplines to enter the field of vascular biology by providing trainees with a robust introductory learning experience. Aim 2: Facilitate the rapid integration of new research trainees into vascular biology research programs by enhancing their exposure and understanding of the latest experimental approaches employed in the field. Aim 3: Orient new investigators to the breadth and depth of the frontiers of knowledge of vascular biology through state-of-the-art presentations and scientific interchange with leading investigators. The current proposal builds upon an outstanding legacy of research training provided by the NAVBO Vasculata conference series by leveraging the superb critical mass of vascular biology investigators at the three partner institutions in Atlanta. The Vasculata-2011 conference will be a distinctive addition to the series by: 1) incorporating several new programmatic elements to enrich the training experience and 2) developing a special thematic emphasis on preparing a new generation of vascular biologists to extend the frontiers of discovery science as well as engage in translational science that bridges from 'bench-to-bedside". The proposed meeting builds upon the complementary strengths of the tri-institutional partnership such that the program reflects the inter-disciplinary nature of vascular biology. The conference will capture the breadth of the field in its inclusion of investigators from a wide variety of fields such as: bioengineering, systems biology, developmental biology, clinical science, regenerative medicine and genetic epidemiology. The conference plan includes an exciting and diverse panel of leading scientists that are poised to direct trainees toward the leading-edges of the field. The program agenda and outreach plan is designed to establish a diverse pool of trainees that will encourage interchange between young basic and clinical scientists with shared interests in a common field. Moreover, Vasculata-2011 will be a novel addition to the series by incorporating new programmatic elements that emphasize the mentorship of trainees as well as major initiatives to expand the gender and racial/ethnic diversity of biomedical scientists in the field. The precedent-setting selection of MSM, a minority-serving institution, as the lead host institution promises to make this a historic meeting within the Vasculata series that will further extend its stature as a national educational resource for the broader research community. Overall, the Vasculata-2011 conference promises to be an exciting and uniquely rich research training experience for talented young investigators that reflect the invaluable diversity of our nation.